Me topé con el futuro
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Luego de enfrentarse con un villano que controla el tiempo, Marinette se encuentra a un hombre vestido como Chat Noir en su habitación, al principio pensó que era un loco que se metió a su casa, pero luego de que empezaran hablar, se dio cuenta de que este hombre era su compañero, las cosas se tornaron extrañas. Chat por su parte, no podia dejar de revalar información importante.


_**Me inspire en esta historia luego de ver un fanart en donde Marinette ataca a un Chat Noir adulto con una escoba, ya he leído otros fics en donde Marinette se encuentra con un Chat adulto y la verdad me gustan muchos, así que ahora es mi turno de escribir uno.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor._**

* * *

 **Me topé con el futuro.**

Era un lunes normal en Paris, las calles eran transitadas por vehículos y personas que se dirigían a sus respectivos trabajos, jóvenes se dirigían a clases y superhéroes salvaban la ciudad de otro akuma, en específico, con un akuma que manipulaba el tiempo de las personas que tocaba.

El villano se hacía llamar "temps du père" (Padre tiempo), al parecer cuando tocaba a alguien, podía adelantar su tiempo, haciéndolos mayores. Para mala suerte del dúo, el villano había tocado a Chat Noir, pero el chico no cambio, seguía igual.

\- ¡Jajaja, no pueden detener al tiempo! – decía el villano akumatizado – al final el tiempo siempre los alcanza – de pronto, temps se detuvo para alzar su bastón de reloj y luego lo estampó contra el suelo desapareciendo en un flash.

\- ¡Merde! – dijo Chat – se escapó – el chico decía frustrado.

\- No te preocupes chaton, lo atraparemos, de momento descansemos para prepáranos cuando regrese – decía Ladybug.

\- ¡Claro! Como tú digas Bugaboo – Ladybug solo pudo rodar los ojos ante el apodo que el gato tenía para ella, no le molestaba, pero no estaba de humor.

Por suerte para los adolescentes, las clases fueron suspendidas por el ataque, muchos de las victimas aún estaban con los efectos del villano, pero por ahora solo quedaba esperar a que apareciera de nuevo para así poder arreglar todo con su luky charm.

Marinette regreso a casa y les informó a sus padres de lo sucedido, sus padres asintieron sabiendo que con los ataques siempre suspendían las clases, por la seguridad de los estudiantes, al ser lunes, la panadería estaba ocupada, así que Marinette se dedicó a ayudar a sus padres.

Hasta que Tikki le aviso de que Chat Noir se encontraba en su habitación, Marinette al escuchar lo que su kwami dijo, se puso roja hasta los oídos al recordar que su cuarto estaba lleno de posters de Adrien Agreste. La chica corrió hasta su habitación para detener a Chat antes de que viera su "pequeña" colección, sin saber la gran sorpresa que le esperaba en su habitación.

* * *

Chat Noir no sabía dónde estaba, hace unos momentos, él y Carapece perseguían unos ladrones que habían asaltado el banco de Paris, Ladybug y Rena Rouge los esperaban para interceptar el vehículo de escape, mientras que Queen Bee y Hawkmoth esperaban a ser llamados como refuerzos si fuera necesario.

Pero ahora, se encontraba en un callejón cerca de su antigua mansión en la que vivía junto a su padre, antes de vencerlo y encerrarlo en prisión, además, él ahora vivía con su bella esposa y su pequeño hijo Hugo. Por eso, cuando vio cómo su padre salía de la puerta principal de la mansión, el héroe casi salto a la acción, hasta que noto que su padre era joven y no aparentaba ser un hombre consumido por la obsesión, por lo menos no todavía.

Luego notó que estaba en verano, cuando hace unos minutos, nieve estaba por caer, Adrien estaba confundido ¿Qué diablos pasaba? En ese instante un periódico voló hasta su rostro, el superhéroe lo tomó y leyó la fecha, "9 de julio del 2018" no era posible, estaba 10 años en el pasado, ¿cómo era eso posible? Luego recordó que ese era el día en el que peleó contra aquel villano que controlaba el tiempo.

Si recordaba bien, su esposa le había dicho que él la fue a buscar para que lo ayudara a volver a su época, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, el héroe se dirigió a la casa de su esposa, bueno, a la casa de la versión de 16 años de su esposa. Al llegar pudo ver que la habitación estaba vacía, notó como había telas tiradas en el escritorio desordenado de la chica, además de ver algunos diseños en los que estaba trabajando, luego vio unas fotos de su yo más joven junto a sus amigos de la secundaria, se concentró en la que tenía con su tierna esposa, al ver la foto no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¡Chat! ¡No mires mis cos...! – Adrien escucho como Marinette le decía que no hurgara entre sus cosas, al volverse, vio como la chica se paralizo en la puerta de su habitación.

Marinette no creía lo que veía, un hombre se encontraba en su habitación, un hombre con un traje similar al de Chat Noir, su cabello era corto y peinado hacia atrás, en su rostro se le veía el nacimiento de una barba, su cuerpo era grande y sus músculos se marcaban en el traje, el disfraz de gato era diferente al que acostumbraba a ver, la campanita en el cierre no estaba, además de que el traje tenía más verde, después de eso, era el mismo traje de su compañero.

La chica no sabía qué hacer, estaba en shock al ver a ese hombre que se parecía a su gato tonto, la verdad, a Marinette le parcia muy apuesto el sujeto, pero sacudió ese pensamiento al recordar que un extraño se encontraba en su habitación.

\- ¡M´lady! ¡Al fin te encuentro, nece...! – el rubio fue detenido por una escoba que casi lo golpea en la cabeza, si no fuera por sus reflejos gatunos estaría inconsciente en este momento.

Marinette no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la había llamado "M´lady" solo Chat la llamaba así, y solo cuando era Ladybug no Marinette, ¿cómo sabía quién era y por qué vestía igual que Chat? - ¿¡QUIEN RAYOS ERES!? ¡APUESTO EXTRAÑO QUE SE PARECE A MI COMPAÑERO! – preguntó gritando.

Adrien solo pudo sonreír al notar el sonrojo en su esposa al darse cuenta de que lo llamo "Apuesto extraño" - ¡Hola Marinette! Jejeje, todo está bien, ok princesa, solo vine a pedir tu ayuda – le dijo el muchacho.

\- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? – preguntó – y ¿cómo es que te pareces a mi Chat Noir? – el sonrojo de la chica era muy notorio.

\- Lo sé porque ¡Yo soy Chat! – le respondió – vengo del futuro, 10 años para ser exactos, estábamos deteniendo un robo con el resto del equipo cuando de pronto aparecí en esta época – contaba el Chat mayor.

\- ¡Espera! ¡espera! ¿el equipo? – preguntó.

\- Sí, tenemos un equipo ahora, junto con... –

\- ¡NO ME DIGAS! – interrumpió la chica – no reveles nada que pueda afectar el futuro – Chat asintió ante la orden de Marinette.

\- Claro, no diré nada -dijo el héroe mientras le sonreía bobamente a la chica.

\- ¿Qué tanto me ves? – le preguntó Marinette incomoda por la mirada de rubio.

\- ¡Nada! Es solo que desde que nos casamos no volvías a mostrar este lado tan autoritario, me gusta – confesó el hombre.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Marinette se iba a desmayar, ¿casada, con Chat? ¿¡ELLA!? No debía de haber un error, ella se iba a casar con Adrien.

\- ¡No me casé con Adrien! – exclamó triste la chica.

El rubio se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se regañó así mismo, le dijo de más, y no podía decirle que él era Adrien, ¿o sí? El recordó como Marinette le mostro que ella era Ladybug cuando el termino en el futuro, ¿por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo?

\- Mari, no llores, si te casas con el hombre que amas – le dijo.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡tú acabas de decir que desde que nos casamos no he vuelto a ser como soy! – decía la chica triste – soy tu esposa, eso significa que Adrien nunca me quiso.

Adrien sabía que no debía tomarlo personal, es decir, él era Adrien y sabía que Marinette no lo amo como Chat hasta que ambos supieron quiénes eran, al igual como él comenzó a amar a Marinette hasta que supo que era Ladybug, ambos se sentían mal por eso, pero lo aceptaron y siguieron adelante y ahora estaban felizmente casados con un pequeño y con planes de tener otro.

\- Mari, sé que no quieres saber quién soy aun, pero créeme que te gustara y te pondrás feliz cuando lo haga – le dijo el hombre mientras la miraba a los ojos - ¡Plagg! Fuera mascara – luego de decir eso, el antifaz que cubría sus ojos se disolvió y Marinette casi le da un infarto.

Frente a ella se encontraba un Adrien 10 años más apuesto, más maduro, más sexy; no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Marinette pudo notar una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que era cubierta por el antifaz. Parecía una cortada hecha con un cuchillo.

\- Fue una espada – dijo sacando a la ojiazul de sus pensamientos – la espada de Hawkmoth, un pequeño recuerdo para nunca olvidarlo – dijo el rubio con amargura.

\- ¿Hawkmoth te hizo esto? – le preguntó.

\- ¡Sí! Fue durante nuestra última pelea – dijo – pero lo descubrirás después, ahora necesito que me ayudes a volver, mi Marinette debe de estar ahorcando a mí yo joven – le dijo en broma.

\- ¿T-tu... Ma-Marinette? – la chica se puso roja, aun no terminaba de procesar el hecho de que Adrien y Chat son el mismo y que él era su esposo.

Adrien le enterneció ver a su esposa sonrojarse así, le recordaba cuando comenzaron a salir y Marinette se ponía nerviosa el simple hecho de estar cerca de él. Luego de que Nino le dijera que la ojiazul lo amaba desde que tenían 14 años y que ella fue la que le dio la bufanda, Adrien se dedicó a prestar más atención a la chica, una semana después, sentimientos nacieron, dos semanas después, ambos descubrieron sus identidades, y lo demás fue historia.

\- Sí. Desde hace 4 años, cuando aceptaste ser la señora Agreste, tres desde que nació Hugo – dijo el hombre sin pensar.

\- ¿¡Hu-Hugo!? – Marinette iba a desmayarse.

\- ¿Dije eso en voz alta verdad? – preguntó.

\- S-sí – respondió completamente sonrojada.

\- Mari vas a matarme – dijo – se supone que no debía revelar tanto, la verdad, no recuerdo mucho cuando me contaste lo que sucedió cuando me vistes así – le contó.

Marinette estaba en el cielo, que el amor de tu vida te revele que pasaran el resto de sus vidas juntos, que sería la señora Agreste y que tendrían un hijo juntos... eso significaba que ellos tendrían se... sex... Marinette se desmayó. Adrien sabía que esto pasaría, su esposa le había dicho que esto pasaría, solo que no le dijo la razón.

* * *

 _ **Tres horas después.**_

* * *

Ladybug y un Chat Noir mayor recorrían los techos de Paris buscando al villano del tiempo, Adrien le había dicho que lo enfrentarían en la torre Eiffel y que debían destruir el reloj de bolsillo donde se encontraba el akuma para poder regresar a su tiempo.

Al llegar a la torre se encontraron con el villano, vieron como intercambiaba gente con sus versiones mayores, Adrien le dijo a Marinette que lo iba a distraer mientras ella robaba el reloj, la chica asintió ante la sugerencia del rubio y se preparó para entrar en acción.

Chat por su parte, comenzó a luchar con el villano del tiempo, sus movimientos eran impresionantes, sus habilidades habían mejorado en 10 años de ser uno de los héroes de Paris y Ladybug no podía dejar de verlo, hasta que Adrien le dio la señal de que tomara el reloj.

\- ¡Lucky Charm! – gritó la chica lanzando el yoyo al aire para verlo transformarse en un reloj despertador.

Marinette no sabía qué hacer con eso, comenzó a usar su vista mágica para ver cómo podía usar el reloj, vio como una de las campanitas se iluminó, luego vio una rama y vio como el akumatizado también se iluminó. Ladybug sabía qué hacer, tomo la rama y descompuso la campanita, programó el reloj para que sonara en tres segundos, al hacerlo, el akuma lo notaria y al ser un relojero no resistiría repararlo.

Chat al ver que el plan de su lady funciono, logro obtener el reloj de bolsillo del villano, destruyéndolo inmediatamente, Marinette purificó la mariposa que salió del reloj para luego arreglar todo con su magia.

En ese instante un portal se abrió de la nada y un joven y sonrojado Chat Noir salió junto a una mujer con traje de mariquita, solo que este tenía partes solo de color negro en sus botas, cintura y bíceps, su cabello azulado era corto y sus ojos azules inspiraban confianza.

\- ¡Princesa! – exclamó el Chat mayor.

\- Hola Chaton. ¿me extrañaste? – preguntó con una sonrisa mientras que sus contrapartes menores los observaban.

\- Siempre Buginette – le dijo antes de abrazarla y besarla.

La Ladybug y el Chat Noir del presente estaban completamente sonrojados, nunca pensaron que eso pasaría en el futuro.

\- Muy bien Adrien, Marinette, ya saben quiénes son, ya saben lo que sienten por el otro y saben lo que pasara en el futuro. Aunque se supone que no deberían saberlo, estaba establecido que sería así – la Marinette del futuro hablaba – dejen de evitar lo evitable y ya estén juntos, va a pasar al final y créanme, es lo mejor que les va a pasar – la sonrisa de la mujer era contagiable.

\- Me despido Mari – le dijo el Adrien mayor – pero no será para siempre. En 10 años nos volveremos a ver – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Adiós gato tonto, recuerda lo que te dije – se despidió la Marinette mayor para luego irse con su esposo a casa.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a un lugar privado? – le preguntó nervioso el rubio.

\- Esta bien – le respondió.

Ambos se encontraban el balcón de Marinette, ninguno de los dos podía hablar, enterarse de la identidad de su pareja en la lucha contra Hawkmoth era algo impresionante, ninguno sabía dónde comenzar. Hasta que Adrien recordó la conversación que tuvo con su esposa del futuro.

\- Mari, yo... solo para que lo sepas... me alegra que seas tú... desde hace meses que siento algo por ti, luego de que Nino me dijera acerca de tus sentimientos y luego de descubrir lo del regalo... pero mis sentimientos por Ladybug me impedían hacer algo y... – Adrien balbuceaba sin parar, no sabía que estaba diciendo.

Marinette en cambio, solo pudo reír ante el intercambio de papeles al ser el rubio el que ahora estaba nervioso.

\- ¡Tikki, motas fuera! – exclamó la chica mientras se abalanzaba sobre su compañero para besarlo con pasión.

El rubio solo pudo cerrar sus ojos al ver la luz roja envolver el cuerpo de su amada y al sentir sus suaves labios, el chico respondió de igual manera hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento, Adrien pudo ver como Marinette lo observaba con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

\- ¡Plagg, garras adentro! – una luz verde envolvió al chico removiendo su traje, Adrien la observaba con felicidad para luego besarla de nuevo.

\- No puedo creer lo que está pasando, es como un sueño – decía la chica.

\- Lo sé, pero no lo es, es nuestro futuro. Va a pasar y me alegra que así sea – le dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Adrien? – la voz de la chica reflejaba curiosidad - ¿Qué vistes en el futuro exactamente? – le preguntó.

\- Lo siento, pero tú me dijiste que no te dijera, eso podía poner en peligro el futuro – dijo el rubio.

\- ¡Vamos! No todo, solo lo que nos sucederá a nosotros – le dijo con un puchero.

\- ¡Nop! Lo siento, lo descubrirás a su tiempo, solo deja que fluya el tiempo – respondió el chico tratando de ignorar el tierno puchero de la peli azul.

\- ¡Anda chaton! ¡No seas así! – la chica seguía, mientras que el muchacho se negaba una y otra vez.

Eventualmente Marinette se rindió, ella y Adrien decidieron salir en una cita romántica mientras se imaginaban su vida juntos, ambos sabían que pronto verían a ver sus versiones mayores, es decir, eran ellos en un par de años. A ambos les emocionaba empezar este capítulo nuevo, discutieron acerca de su nueva relación, de cómo le iban a decir a Alya y a Nino, de cómo iban a reaccionar, todo esto y más mientras que ambos permanecían tomados de la mano.

Sin duda, toparse con su futuro fue increíble, pero no tan increíble cómo vivirlo, este sin duda fue el momento más feliz de sus vidas y solo su día de bodas y luego el nacimiento de Hugo lograron superar ese momento, el momento donde iniciaron su historia.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Termine, déjenme saber que les pareció, me gustaría hacer una segunda parte de cuando Adrien va al futuro y se encuentra con una Ladybug mayor.**_ ** _Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
